gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relación:Santana y Finn
La relación entre Finn Hudson y Santana Lopez es una relación de amistad que existe entre ellos. En The Power Of Madonna ambos tubieron sexo ya que Santana tenia qu salir con alguien menor que ella y Finn aún era virgen. En I Kissed A Girl se vuelven oficialmente amigos. Información General Historia por episodios Primera temporada The Rhodes Not Taken En The Rhodes Not Taken, Brittany le da un masaje a Santana cuando se enteran por parte de Puck de que Quinn esta embarazada y que el padre es Finn. Santana se ve muy sorprendida por la noticia. Throwdown thumb|Finn y Santana. En Throwdown, Sue divide a New Directions en dos equipos, por lo que separa a Finn y a Santana. Mas tarde, New Directions se junta en secreto y cantan Ride Wit Me. Cuando New Directions se junta de nuevo, se puede ver a Finn y a Santana sentados uno al lado del otro. Mash-Up thumb|left|Finn y Santana viendo "Sweet Caroline". En Mash-Up, se pueden ver a Finn y a Santana sentados uno al lado del otro en la sala de coro mientras que Puck cantaba Sweet Caroline. Se puede ver que ninguno de los dos disfrutaba de la presentación. Wheels En Wheels, Finn, Quinn, Puck y Santana estaban vendiendo pasteles, pero solo logran venderle uno a Brittany. Ballad En Ballad, al final, Santana, junto con New Directions, le cantan Lean on Me a Finn y a Quinn para decirle que los quieren y están con ellos. Esta relación empezó en el episodio "Hell-O", cuando Sue les dijo a Santana y Brittany que coquetearan con Finn. El rompe con Rachel y tiene una cita triple en Breadstix con las animadoras, pero después cae en la cuenta de que quiere estar con Rachel. En The Power of MadonnaSue les dice a las chicas que salgan con chicos menores que ellas, por que es algo que Madonna haria. Brittany recomienda a Santana salir con Finn, quien es por algunos dias menor que ella, y le dice que la mejor manera para tener a un hombre es hacerlo perder su virginidad. Santana entonces le da a Finn la oportunidad de perder su virginidad con ella, Finn acepta de mala gana cuando descubre que Rachel sale con Jesse St. James. En una escena de fantasía, ella, junto con Finn cantan "Like a Virgin", pero luego se vuelve realidad, al final ellos tienen sexo. Ella actúa indiferente sobre el evento, mientras que Finn se siente vacío porque no significó nada. thumb|Santana le hace perder la virginidad a Finn mientras canta "Like A Virgin". Segunda temporada En Furt antes de la boda Santana le dice a Finn que necesita una 'inyección de genialidad' y le thumb|202px|Santana y Finn antes de la boda sugiere que le diga a todos que tuvieron sexo. El dice que no puede hacer eso, ya que le dijo a Rachel que era virgen. Ella piensa que la debería dejar de todas formas, e incluso amenaza con decirle a Rachel la verdad. Rachel entra en la habitación pero nadie dice nada. En Special Education Rachel se entera de que sucedio algo entre Finn y Santana después de que esta última le contara la verdad. En Silly Love Songs Santana esta sola y al ver sospechar que hay algo Quinn y Finn , aunque Quinn tiene novio , ella decide hacer algo.Ella va con la enfermera y le pregunta si hay algún estudiante enfermo a quien cuidar.Al pasar con un estudiante que tiene mononucliosis lo besa (pero ella no se enferma) .Después va al puesto de besos de Finn y lo besa , así que lo contagia.Mas tarde Finn besa a Quinn y la contagia.Cuando estan con El Glee Club ambos se ven enfermos , Santana dice que tal vez tengan mono también llamada "La enfermedad del beso".Esto revela que se besaron. Tercera temporada Pot O' Gold En Pot O' Gold, Finn y Will están presentes viendo la interpretación de las Troubletones de Candyman. Cuando Finn se acerca a Brittany, Santana y Mercedes para disculparse con Brittany por haberla llamado estupida, Santana defiende a Brittany insultando a Finn. The First Time En The First Time, Santana le dice a Rachel que Finn es pésimo en la cama, y le dice que si quiere ser "segundo plato" de Finn que es mejor que sepa la verdad. Mash-Off Finn le dice a Santana que salga del closet de una buena vez. Pero mientras esto sucedia una alumna escucho y le dijo a su tio el cual tenia una campaña y competia contra Sue y Burt, y en un comercial difama la sexualidad de Santana, lo cual la pone muy triste al final del episodio mientras The Troubletones cantan Finn le dice algo al oido a Rachel y Santana piensa que le dijo que es lesbiana y desatando su furia le da una cachetada I Kissed a Girl En I Kissed A Girl Finn le dice a Santana que están haciendo todo esto por ella, que tiene que salir del "closet" porque sino, luego de herir a los demás verbalmente, podría empezar a herirse a ella misma y le canta Girls Just Wanna Have Fun , cuando esta termina, se abrazan y él le dice que la quiere mucho. Desde este momento, puede decirse que ella y Finn se vuelven mejores amigos. Hold On To Sixteen Durante la interpretacion de We Are Young en el auditoria podemos ver a Finn y Santana abrazándose. Saturday Night Glee-ever En Saturday Night Glee-ever ninguno de los dos interactuan pero Finn, junto con Mercedes y Santana estan considerados como los unicos seniors (de ultimo año) que no saben que hacer con su vida. Finn canta More Than A Woman con los coros Santana y Kurt. Cuarta Temporada Glease Finn llama a Santana para que haga el papel de Rizzo en la obra escolar de Grease, dado a que Unique no podrá hacerlo dado a las decisiones de sus padres. Santana acepta felizmente. Thanksgiving Cuando todos los graduados regresan a Lima para Acciónde Gracias (a excepción de Rachel y Kurt) todos ellos cantan Homeward Bound/Home en el auditorio. Despues, cuando todos interactuan en BreadstiX Finn les pide un favor a todos: que sean mentores de los chicos nuevos. Finn pone a Santana con Marley. Cuando hablan sobre las canciones que cantaran para las Seccionales Santana dice que aunque su peinado ha mejorado y que ya casi no pone su sonrisa de tonto, todos en la sala de coro pueden estar de acuerdo en que aun es un idiota, tras que Finn sugiriera abrir con un dueto de Blaine y Marley y finalizar con Gangnam Style. Dspues de esto, Santana dice que en realidad cuando Finn bailaba Born to Hand Jive parecia algo sexual. Diva En este episodio Finn y Emma llaman a Santana para la tarea de la semana, que es mostrarles lo que es una verdadera Diva, y ella canta Nutbush City Limits Feud Santana enfrenta a Brody intentando provar que es un gigolo y lo sorprende poniendole una trampa cuando se hace pasar por una "cliente" tras discutir con el Finn entra en escena y Santana les deja para que puedan hablar. Ahi, Finn dice que Santana le ha llamado para que venga desde Lima y entonces lo golpea y le advierte que se aleje de su prometida. Quinta Temporada The Quarterback Tras la muerte de Finn, Santana regresa a Lima para su homenaje, y en un principio se muestra fria y sin emociones. Sin embargo no es mucho hasta que estas comienzan a brotar durante el performance de Fire and Rain mostrandose un tanto incomoda y abandonando la habitacion. Despues se dirige hacia el memorial de Finn y Dottie le pregunta por que no esta en el ensayo del club y ella responde que sentia que su cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Acto seguido Bree y las animadoras comienzan a apagar las velas en el memorial bajo ordenes de Sue y Santana enfadada aparece en su oficina reclamandole la falta de derecho que ella tiene de quitar el memorial, y es entonces cuando Santana explota llamando a Sue una "perra sin corazon que nunca tuvo una buena palabra para decir sobre Finn Hudson" cuando las cosas suben de tono Sue le ordena que salga de su oficina y Santana la empuja. Ella, impresionada por lo que acaba de hacer, sale de la oficina. Antes de cantar If I Die Young Santana se oculta tras su mascara de chica sin thumb|Santana mientras canta If I Die Young colapsandosesentimientos burlandose de Finn diciendo que el ahora esta en el cielo con su nuevo mejor amigo "Gordo Elvis" y comienza a cantar pero comienza a desmoronarse poco a poco hasta que ya no puede ocultarlo y muestra sus verdaderos sentimientos. Santana se colpasa frente a todos, dejando la cancion inconclusa y cuando intentan reconfortarla, ella se pone histerica y comienza a gritar. Acto seguido abandona la sala de coro corriendo. Kurt despues encuentra a Santana en el auditorio y ella le confiesa que en verdad queria decir palabras lindas sobre Finn pero que se acobardo en el ultimo minuto , y que incluso las habia escrito. Al principio se niega a leerlas porque son verdaderamente palabras agradables, pero Kurt la convence de leerlas y ella lo hace. "Cuando nos acostamos, Finn no dejaba de preguntarme si estaba bien – y lo decía en serio. Una vez me senté sobre una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y Finn camino detrás de mí todo el rato hasta que pude salir de la escuela para que nadie pensara que tuve un accidente. Finn era realmente una buena persona...mucho más de lo que yo soy." Kurt despues dice que Finn realmente se preocupaba por ella, y que no habria hecho tantas cosas lindas por ella si no hubiera creido que era decente.Santana comienza a colapsarse otra vez y le pide a Kurt que la deje sola un momento, entonces el pone la chaqueta de Finn sobre ella y Santana la abraza mientras llora. thumb|Santana con la chaqueta de Finn Despues de que Puck cantara No Surrender Santana lo acusa de haber robado la chaqueta de Finn mientras ella dormia en la enfermeria y cuando comienzan a discutir, el Sr. Shue le pide que abandone la habitacion, y ella lo hace diciendo "No me gusta" (en español. Ella entonces va a la oficina de Sue a disculparse y Sue le confiesa que ella tenia razon sobre las cosas horribles que le dijo y que en realidad le agradaba Finn Hudson. Sue y Santana lamentan su muerte y en especial Sue, quien dice que odia el hecho que el muriera pensando que no le agradaba. Al final, Santana pone carteles en la escuela ofreciendo una gran cantidad de dinero por quien devuelva la chaqueta de Finn. Y le dice a Will que en realidad es una trampa, y que va a patearle el trasero a quien la devuelva. Santana quiere recuperar la chaqueta de Finn antes de irse a casa, porque no planea regresar a Lima nunca, ya que le recuerda lo mucho que ha perdido. Canciones Duetos *One Way or Another/Hit Me With Your Best Shot de Pat Benatar/''Blondie''. (Mash Off) Canciones Grupales ;Primera Temporada ; ;*''Ride Wit Me'' de Nelly. Cantada con New Directions. (Throwdown) (No Lanzada) ;*''Like a Virgin'' de Madonna. Cantada con Will, Emma, Rachel y Jesse. (Bad Reputation) ;*''Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version)'' de Journey. Cantada con Rachel, Puck, Kurt, Mercedes y Artie. (Journey) ;*''To Sir, With Love'' de Lulu. Cantada con Rachel, Mercedes, Artie, Kurt y Tina. (Journey) ;Segunda Temporada *''Empire State of Mind'' de Jay-Z featuring. Alicia Keys. Cantada con Artie, Rachel, Mercedes y Puck. (Audition) *''Time Warp'' de The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Cantada con Kurt, Quinn, Tina, Brittany, Artie y Mercedes. (Glee: The Music, The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *''Thriller/Heads Will Roll'' de Michael Jackson/''Yeah Yeah Yeahs''. Cantada con Artie y Rachel. (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) *''Loser Like Me'' de Glee. Cantada con Rachel, Brittany y Mercedes. (Original Song) *''I Love New York/New York, New York'' de Madonna/''On the Town''. Cantada con Artie, Mercedes, Rachel y Brittany. (New York) *''Light Up the World'' de Glee. Cantada con Brittany, Artie, Tina y Rachel. (New York) ;Tercera Temporada *''It's All Over'' de Dreamgirls. Cantada con Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, Puck y Will. (Asian F) *''We Are Young'' de fun. featuring Janelle Monáe. Cantada con Rachel, Quinn, Sam y Mercedes. (Hold On To Sixteen) *''Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World)'' de Band Aid. Cantada con Mercedes, Artie, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Brittany, Puck y Tina. (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *''Fly/I Believe I Can Fly'' de Nicki Minaj featuring Rihanna/''R. Kelly''. Cantada con Mercedes, Rachel, Blaine y Artie. (On My Way) *''Stayin' Alive'' de Bee Gees. Cantada con Mercedes. (Saturday Night Glee-ver) *''Paradise By The Dashboard Light'' de Meat Loaf. Cantada con Rachel, Puck, Kurt, Blaine, Brittany y Mercedes. (Nationals) *''Tongue Tied'' de GROUPLOVE. Cantada con Artie y Rachel. (Nationals) *''We Are The Champions'' de Queen. Cantada con Rachel, Puck, Kurt y Quinn. (Nationals) ;Tercera Temporada *''You're the One That I Want'' de Grease. Cantada con Marley, Ryder, Rachel, Brittany, Kurt y Blaine. (Glease) *''Homeward Bound/Home'' de Simon & Garfunkel/''Phillip Phillips''. Cantada con Quinn, Puck, Mercedes y Mike. (Thanksgiving) *''We've Got Tonite'' de Bob Seger. Cantada con Rachel, Quinn, Kurt, Blaine, Marley, Jake, Artie y Betty. (I Do) Canciones Relacionadas ;Tercera Temporada *''Girls Just Want to Have Fun'' de Robert Hazard (Greg Laswell Version). Cantada por Finn. (I Kissed A Girl) *''Santa Baby'' de Eartha Kitt feat. Henri René. Cantada por Santana. (Cortada de Extraordinary Merry Christmas) Curiosidades *Ambos son populares. *Santana dice que Finn es terrible en la cama. *Siempre parecen estar odiandose uno al otro;pero al final se consideran mutuamente ser amigos. *A Finn le gusta Santana (como amiga). *Naya Rivera, dijo durante una entrevista con The Advocate que ella ha estado recibiendo tweets acerca de cómo suerte ella es realizar una escena de "Like A Virgin" con Cory Monteith. Ella coincide cuando el entrevistador de The Advocate dice que Cory es una pieza caliente. *Santana fue la primera de Finn. *Finn dijo que Santana era importante para el ya que ella fue la primera. *Finn fue quien afemino a Santana en publico. *Finn fue el primer chico de ND en aceptar la sexualidad de Santana. *Santana realmente mostro su lado mas vulnerable cuando Finn murio. Imágenes 321.jpg 233px-Finnsantana.jpg tumblr_kwj49e3zqw1qaiqnbo1_500.jpg|Finn y Santana durante Sweet Caroline finn-y-santana_1.JPG Hell-ofs.png tumblr_lgh0k3szsf1qc7qtjo1_400.gif 550w_ustv_glee_do_thriller_7.jpg finntana mini.gif|linktext=MINI FINNTANA Finntana.jpg tanafinn.jpg|linktext=Santana y Finn en "Furt" santa baby.jpg|linktext=Finn y Santa en "Santa Baby" santa baby finntana.jpg|linktext=Finntana nayacoryglaad.jpg|Naya y Cory en los Glaad Awards santanaslap.jpg FS-santana-and-finn-16604943-500-297.jpg|Finn and Santana santana-finn-santana-and-finn-20055451-700-413.jpg|Santana y Finn glee-chibis-s02e07b.jpg|Finn and Santana Kids Finn-and-Santana-Toddlers-finn-and-santana-under-construction-17993104-500-220.gif|SantanaFinn finn santana.png|Finn y santana Navegador Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Relaciones de Finn Categoría:Relaciones de Santana Categoría:Relaciones Amistosas Categoría:Relaciones Heterosexuales Categoría:Relaciones Menores Categoría:Parejas del club glee Categoría:Relaciones Sexuales